Castle Wiki:Guideline and policies
Come very soon Complete Guideline and Policies for Castle Wiki This is an ongoing guideline, still working. Guidelines for Castle Wiki (Note: This is a work in progress). This page of guidelines is essential, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed. Also attention those in they are important. Castle Wiki Guidelines Rule *First off, ALL users regardless of their status should show the utmost respect to others users. Second, they should check out the whole wiki before editing and read guidelines not starting until you do. Also, read the welcome corner before editing or creating a page. If the user isn't following guidelines then the user will be watching carefully. *Castle Wiki user aren't to touch another user profile page until giving the okay or are founder or admin of this wiki. If continue to will reason in a ban. *A user may mark a page for deletion but not remove any material listed on the page. Just place the delete tag at top or bottom page. *No demanding something to be put here when it shouldn't. *No Pounce or show off here because it leads to problems. (WIP) *NO PLACING guidelines or and individuals sandbox on (their) profile page. *'Language' - watch all language used to hear no cursing, back talk, '''or a '''bad word. *Ask the admin first about makes any major changes that to a character, episode or other pages of articles. *No trolling for badge or points or who edits more. *No over''' excessive of contributing''' in a short period (like in ) it sends up a red flag there may be user trolling. Another warning is if you edited or created is going sends up an another red flag, only the high up (like admin and staff) are allowed. This also means multiple back to back editing *NO moving }} (might stay next name) in the infoboxes in Characters, Episodes, and Actor/Actress. *NO discussion of episodes or adding a character from episode until after they air in the United States. *No counteracting decisions made by admins here about topic or pages. *Sorry to say, USER, no image to being your signature. They don't display right and take up unwanted space. *Use reliable sources of information. Ask if the website you got the info is reliable. :*Castle fans sites are not to be used as reliable sources, please. *No need to write in a summary section when editing if its minor edit because it can sometimes irritate a user who is trying to do their best at contributing. *No bashing or bad mouth characters, actors, actresses, and crew. *No huge contributing by a user in trivia and quote section that it too long. Been suggested by some users to get fair contributing time *No mess around with the format of the Infobox for characters. Also, includes status section, just listed'' Alive or Deceased'' in that line. *Any user who's ignoring guidelines/policy and warnings here will be blocked. first offense is one week blocked. If continuing do it will result in completing blocking. *No putting new information for characters until episode had completely aired in the United States live (not online watching). Do to rating in the USA. *It's been suggested to me that a user should wait one week after the release of books or DVD due to different area and zone. (some work this one out) *If the episode page has references lock tag on the page that means editing any detail about that episode or information to character pages on that episode. *During the Holiday season, please take a time from here, so all will be ready for the new year and new episodes. *Any user who editing or creating pages will be warned and watched if there is under 2 hours period. *No multiple editing page/article by jumping from sections. Example: Quotes and Trivia. *No editing while the there reference tag on top of the episode page, if editing in that period it be removed or rollback. (WIP) *No using Fanpop links here anyway. *No taken information or layout from Wikipedia unless discussed with admins. *No using press information or articles unless is referencing. (WIP) *It has been temporally suggested, that no creating favorites on characters/actor/actress on your user profile for fearing causing problems like editing wars, etc. Outside the USA Castle contributors * Must follow U.S. rule here. Spoilers editing *Any new episode with information to episode or character must wait a week or more after original air date so everyone has seen and understand the episode. (WIP) **Any episodes that are two parter will be probably protected from spoilers this includes any information from those episode to characters or actors and actresses pages. it will be relisted from protection when it seems that everyone has seen and understood and will not cause an editing war. (WIP) *No creating page of character, episodes, or actors/actress before they appear on Castle. *No adding category or new information until after new episode air, must wait 2-3 days to allow others who haven't watched the episodes unless the protection tag on page. Page editing *Make should all information that is in character's or episode pages must be written in the user's own words and will be reviewed by admin to see if been copyright. *No continuing use of comma in paragraph. *If there reference tag at the top don't edit until it is removed even if the protection is no longer there from anyone editing. *No rewriting paragraphs with way too much detail and/or length. No rewriting someone work unless it bad grammar, etc. (Work out detail on this guideline, so be patient) *No rewriting press release on episode pages. (Couple user suggests this back to me) *No copy and pasting information is to taken from another site. *No copy information from other Castle sites. *No copy or pasting transcript and paragraphs four characters or recaps. *Don't created or add categories that happen to unessentially for the page. Also don't create a category so you can multiply-add to many pages in a short time. *Don't put ' ' or &nbs; in bracket link of characters or titles, etc., it doesn't need to be there and a waste of space. Example of one that keep being put that Dick Coonan|Dick&nbs;Coonan. There no need for that way unless an example says his name was Dick Coonan|Richard "Dick" Coonan. Those with bracket link. *No renaming page before discussion it with Castle's admin first. Episode editing *No episode is to be created in until a week (unless by admin) before airing. *No sources from SpoilerTV, etc to be used as a source. Only direct from ABC. *Current if Characters name isn't linked bracken (character name) then leave them alone until the decision regards some characters. No creating they page either. Character pages *Only character with a name can be created, not description of the character like if a character is listed as just Pilot or Detective, for example. Recaps editing page section *All recaps of episodes aren't being copied from sites. See Known Sources of Plagiarism. *All recaps must be simple and not very long. Quotes editing page section *Quotes in episode and person page are to be limited (do space, no question ask please at this time). There will be a maximum limit of only 10-14 quotes per episode and must have an impact on the episode.Still work this but follow *'All QUOTES' will be looked at and review to see to if they quote worthy. Not dialogue. *No long dialogue quoting. *Just put quotes no parentheses with them. *No rearranging the quotes to put them order, no need to. Just up quotes, it like you are writing a transcript. *No copy and pasting from sites. *No quoting words under the 3-4 word, unless they make an impact in the quoting. This is WIP and was suggested in order to cut back unnecessary quotes. Trivia editing page section *No putting opinion in Trivia section within trivia. Use the talk or comments on the page. *All trivia should have a period at the end of sentences, sound clear to others reading it. *'All trivia valid facts' with maybe reference to the trivia. *No short sentences trivia. Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing or redo, a edits by different users. Only high up like admin or Wikia staff Image policy *All images upload must include license''' tag''' that will properly display on the Image page, if not licensed on image file are subject to deletion. *No post images of other non-related castle photos or watermarks. They will be deleted. Repeat will be ban. *No link images from other websites in the characters or actor/actress infobox. image from those websites might by copyright own. *Temporary no longer uses of PNG format in characters page because not displaying right due to size and are looking to small infobox. Also been point out file size takes up server space. *No putting Castle cast, episodes images on your profile at this time. If images is on there remove them please. (WIP) *All images upload into characters page (or subject article pages) must be no more 800 × 450 and just have the character in them of the character page. *Images upload with CTV and ABC logo on them are no longer to be uploaded here. Also, don't upload images from Fanpop or Tumblrs. ALSO, Again no watermark images from spoilertv or magazines on them (no crop them, either) *'Do not upload' image that cropped to very close to face or tightly cropped. This also includes a group image of more than two people. *No naming images in numbers only. Name of should not belong and don't have quote marks in them. Also gibberish titling such as Mixing numbers and letters in long lines. *Don't upload images so you can get curator badge (image). *No putting 250x250px for example in images (size), just put 250px or size that fits. *Don't upload character image(s) in guest actor/actress page. All photo must be in size limit and the upload must contain the license or will be deleted. *Don't upload images from fansites. They may have reserved the copyright to the image. *As of 2014, no more fan art or fan-made Castle material. Sorry. *Only one image pre-characters pages unless the main character or supporting. But as May 2014, only main characters. *Any Images from actor/actress official or unofficial website will not be upload unless the given right. They Reserve All Rights. *No name image as a number or very titles. (Still WIP on subjected) *No Photos taken from another website (also renamed them different) without permission and stated in upload. Some website that licensors own, solely and exclusively, all rights, title and interest in and to the Websites. **Deadline **Getty images Image Gallery * At this time, no image gallery for an episode until further notice. This is due to possible unlicensed imaging being upload and also taken to other sites. * At this no putting photos of cast or episode image on your profile page until further notice. Chat Policies User's Unacceptable Behaviors at Castle Wiki *Excessive cursing *No spam/trolling Forum Policies *Please don't post the same thread or reply more than once. Sock puppeting *No sock puppeting or sockpuppeteer, using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted here at Castle Wiki. References Category:Policies